


It was always going to end like this

by Shugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Dean Winchester, Happy Dean Winchester, Other, Sad Sam Winchester, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugs/pseuds/Shugs
Summary: Just a short piece written into 15x20 'Carry On' so spoilers if you haven't watched the very last episode
Kudos: 7





	It was always going to end like this

**It was always going to end like this**

Dean couldn't help but wipe the tears from his eyes as he took a step back and watched Sam pull his lifeless body away from the large beam he'd been pushed into. It was the first glimpse he'd gotten of the piece of rebar that had impaled him, and the first time he realized just how little it took to end the life of a hunter the likes of him. He'd been shot, stabbed and torn to pieces by Hellhounds just to name a few, but never could he have imagined that something so small and simple could play such a big part in the end of his story. His eyes followed the trail of blood down the beam to the floor where Sam sat crouched, still cradling him in his arms. He'd said goodbye to Sam before but nothing had ever been as hard, as finale, or as right as this.

Sam's journey down the road they were on had all started the night he'd gone to find him at school, the night he'd pulled him back into the only life he had known, all because he couldn't deal with what he was left to face alone. The memory was a bittersweet one for Dean to revisit, one he was grateful for when he had Sam to pull him through, but one that haunted him the days he saw his brother struggle with the life. Sam had walked away from all this once, Sam had moved on, but Sam had given it all up the night he showed up asking for help. His brother had given up everything he'd ever wanted, for him... Now it was time to return that favor.

Saying goodbye was the least he could do, because he knew the longer he was in the picture, the longer Sam would put off moving on with his life. Now with Jack at the helm and the world in a better place without Chuck pulling the strings behind their every move, nothing had ever felt so right. Dean had never been so sure of anything before, so at peace, or so ready to let go.

He was so focused on the sight of his younger brother hanging onto him, that he barely noticed the sound of fluttering wings behind him. He turned on the spot when a familiar hand fell upon his shoulder.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel started, the smile creeping up to the corner of his lips as their eyes met.

"Cass..." His words caught in his throat as he turned and pulled the angel into a hug. "I thought the empty had you, I thought I'd never get to see you again."

"Jack needed my help." The angel replied simply. "So he pulled me from the empty."

"You gave up everything for me, more than once." Dean started, planting a kiss on Castiel's forehead as he pulled away. "I will always be grateful, I want you to know that."

Castiel offered a nod as his gaze drifting past the man in front of him to the lifeless body cradled in Sam's arms on the floor. "Dean, Jack sent me here the moment he found out about your fate, are you sure you don't want to call in a favor?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah I'm sure." He replied, wiping a tear that was threatening to fall. "This life, I know the life we live isn't going to end well for both of us if we keep going on like is, but if I check out, then maybe it can still end well for him..." Dean trailed off as he caught the angel's eyes. "I just want him to enjoy everything we've fought so hard to save, he's sacrificed so much for me, I just want him to be happy. If that means not having me around to worry about, then I'm ready Cass."

Castiel gave him a nod, the smile creeping up to the corner of his lips again. "You truly are the most selfless human I have ever met. " He paused as he watched Dean glance back at his brother on the floor. "Even with death on your shoulders, you've put what's best for him above yourself. You've raised him well and you've given him everything he could have ever needed... It may be hard at first, but he will be fine."

"I know he will." Dean said softly as he turned his attention back to the angel in front of him. "Just keep an eye on him for me, will you?"

"I will." Castiel replied, reaching out again to place a hand on the young hunter's shoulder.

"Ok, good." Dean said with a smile. "Good, take me home, Cass."


End file.
